Girls at Hogwarts
by genny62890
Summary: What happens when some Michigan girls suddenly are transported to England? R&R PLEEZE! Rated PG13 for language.
1. Birthday Suprises

Hey! This is my first story so if it sucks tell me!!! Its about me and my friends. I'll try to update ASAP but meanwhile enjoy!  
  
O yeah all the people you've heard of before (AKA Harry, Hermione, Draco, etc.) belong to J.K. Rowling and the main characters are real people so...yeah  
  
"Hey, everybody! Guess what? I'm having a b-day party and yall r SO coming (sorry i couldnt resist putting yall in there LOL!) We're gonna drive around in my new CAR!!!! Its this Saturday so come if u can!! Genny"  
She sent the e-mail out to all of her friends (that her mom would let her invite) and sat at the computer, planning her "sweet sixteen".  
  
The day of her birthday, Genny had her friends show up at 8:00 in the morning so they could drive to wherever and still have time for food.  
  
Jamie, Christen, Lauren, Alyssa, and her little sister Bailey, who was 12, were invited.  
  
Jamie showed up first. While she shrieked over Genny's new car, Christen and Lyssa came, and then Lauren.  
  
"Okay, you guys, lets go!" Genny yelled over the noise.  
  
The girls piled into the convertible (A/N HA HA yeah right), and set off.  
  
Genny (obviously) was driving, Jamie was in the passenger seat, and Bailey, being the smallest, was smashed between. Lyssa, Lauren, and Christen were sitting across the back.  
  
Jamie turned on the radio, and "Baby Got Back" was on. Everybody was singing along, except Lauren, who kept complaining that she wanted to listen to something good.  
  
When the song was over, the girls talked about stuff (hot guys, clothes, hot guys, jewelry, hot guys) until suddenly... "Hey you guys!" Jamie yelled. "Look!"  
  
They all looked where she was pointing and saw a street sign that said Privet Drive.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Christen screamed. "What?" said Bailey... and then her eyes went like this O.O  
  
"Let's go let's go!" she yelled (very loudly).  
  
"Yes yes! If there's a number 4 we HAVE to go up and knock!!" Christen said excitedly. "Cause if Harry lives there maybe RON will be there!!"  
  
"Duh, Christen, think! Hogwarts already would have started up! And anyway do you really think that Harry's uncle and aunt would let Ron visit AND do you really think that Harry Potter and all his friends really exist?!" Genny (being factual as usual) said.  
  
"Actually, it's September 1, right?" Jamie reasoned. "So that means Hogwarts would start today and they would be on the train today."  
  
"Well, I guess we can go anyway," Genny said, catching the murderous looks on everyone's faces.  
  
She turned onto Privet Drive and proceeded along the street. Almost immediately, they saw the number 4 on one of the houses.  
  
Genny stopped the car, too amazed to speak.  
  
"O.K., this is really freaking me out." Bailey said. "Yeah...me too" said Genny in a whisper. "I can't deal with this let's LEAVE!!" She turned the car around.  
  
"Oh... my... God." Instead of the familiar Main Street they had recently left, there was a completely new and different road there.  
  
They drove down it, and asked someone where they were. "Umm...we're in London, miss." Said the stranger, looking at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Um... thanks." Lauren said, seeing as everyone else was in shock and therefore would not answer. Genny drove off.  
  
They wandered around London, wondering if it was all a dream, until they saw...a train station.  
  
"King's Cross Train Station" said the sign outside.  
  
Simultaneously, everyone in the car screamed.  
  
"Hey Genny..." said Alyssa "what time is it?"  
  
Genny looked at the clock. "It's about ten minutes to eleven.  
  
"That means...that we could go to Hogwarts!" Jamie and Bailey said at the same time.  
  
"But you guys, even if we could get on to platform 9 3/4, we don't have any of the stuff we need to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh well lets go anyway!" yelled Jamie.  
  
"Ok ok" They parked the car and headed to the station.  
  
"Ok, platform 8, 9, 10. Right here you guys."  
  
"I'll go first." said Lauren suddenly.  
  
"You? Why?" Christen asked.  
  
"Cause I want to" answered Lauren. "okay whatever"  
  
"Wait me too. That way it'll look less suspicious" Lyssa said.  
  
"Ok" Lauren walked up to the wall and leaned against it. Alyssa followed her.  
  
They chatted, leaning up against the wall, when suddenly, woosh, they were gone.  
  
"Ooh, me next" said Bailey and Jamie at the same time, so they went next. With another woosh, they were gone as well.  
  
"Ok, Christen, it's our turn," Genny said nervously. "It'll be ok," Christen reassured her. With a deep breath, they walked through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. 


	2. On the Platform

Ok this is chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, okay? I wish it was but its not, so I just make fun of it.  
  
Genny's POV  
  
I fell through the wall, and on the other side, there was platform 9¾. Christen and I went to the others. We stood in a circle, looking around at everything. People of all ages walked by us.  
  
"Hey, that looks like Parvati Patil!" "You're right!" Christen gasped. "Then that must be her sister, Padma!"  
  
"And that's Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend." Suddenly, everyone became silent. Then, a flurry of whispers went through the crowd. "Dumbledore!" people said. The crowd parted and Albus Dumbledore himself walked right to us.  
  
"Uh, hello, Professor Dumbledore, sir," I squeaked. He frowned at us. "Now, what would six muggle girls be doing standing on platform 9¾?"  
  
Immediately the platform erupted. People were shouting and moving away from us as if we had some incurable disease. There was mass mayhem.  
  
Dumbledore's wand shot into the air (attached to his arm of course) and huge purple sparks came out of the end. "Please be quiet!" yelled Dumbledore, and right away all the noise stopped. "I will take care of them. Go back to your business." Dumbledore said. "Come with me, girls."  
  
We followed him in scared silence. He led us to a room near the platform. "Now girls, I assume you have heard of our world." We nodded mutely. "I assume that you have heard of Harry Potter, and Hogwarts, and myself. Is this assumption correct?" "Yes," we nodded, "but we didn't think it was real." Lauren added. "Of course not. It seems crazy. Why would you believe it?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"But how did J.K. Rowling find out?" I asked, curious. "Her brother was a wizard. She wasn't quite magical enough to go to Hogwarts, but her brother told her enough for her to write a story about it. Of course, she said it was fiction. Only witches and wizards know the truth."  
  
"Oh." We all said at the same time. "Now, getting back to business, what should I do with you?"  
  
We stood there, looking nervous. "Actually, I've thought of something." We held our breath. "Actually, it's really the only thing I really can do. Girls, you're going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh...my...GOD!!!!" we yelled.  
  
"You will be taken to the Leaky Cauldron and tomorrow you will go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies. Then you will go to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus."  
  
"Yes!" said Bailey and Jamie at the same time, giving each other high fives.  
  
"I have a portkey ready for you." He said, holding out a slip of paper. "When you get to the Leaky Cauldron, give this to the landlord. He'll know what to do. Now, hold onto this."  
  
We all grabbed the paper. "Three...two...one." Dumbledore said, looking at his watch.  
  
As J.K. Rowling described, we were jerked away from the platform by an invisible hook. When everything stopped moving, we were standing inside the Leaky Cauldron, just inside the doorway. 


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

This is, once again from Genny's point of view (that's because I'm the one writing it) I'll try to get some other pov's on there. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
"Wow, I can't breathe." Lauren said, gasping for air.  
  
"Me too." I answered. "I'll go give this paper to the landlord, like Dumbledore said."  
  
I walked over to a humpbacked man standing by the bar. "Are you Tom?" I asked.  
  
He turned around. "Yes, indeed."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent us here. He wanted us to give you this note." I gave it to him. He took it, broke the seal, and began to read.  
  
"All right," he said, folding up the letter, "I will take you to your rooms."  
  
"C'mon, guys!" I shouted back. Tom led the way upstairs, muttering "Twice in one day; what is the world coming to?"  
  
We looked at each other, wondering what that was supposed to mean. "Dumbledore got you three rooms, so you'll have to share."  
  
"Thanks." Christen said.  
  
Tom walked away. "Now you guys, we should probably figure out who's sleeping where. That won't be a problem, RIGHT?" Bailey said, looking at Lauren and Jamie. They didn't always get along so well.  
  
"Bailey and I will share a room." Lauren said.  
  
"Fine with me." Bailey answered.  
  
"And since Christen and I are bestest buddies, we'll share a room." Said Lyssa, bouncing up and down in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, will you stop that noise?" a familiar voice said from the room across the hallway.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Michelle?!" I screamed. "Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno. Dumbledore sent me here after I created an army of blue flying monkeys from teacups."  
  
"And you don't know why you're here?" Lauren asked through the laughter.  
  
"Anyway, how many rooms do you have?"  
  
"Three," Jamie answered. "two to a room."  
  
"And who's sharing?"  
  
"Lauren and Bailey, Christen and Alyssa, and me and Jamie." I answered.  
  
Michelle got an evil smile on her face. "Oh, poor Jamie. She has to sleep in the same room as a man!"  
  
"MICHELLE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEN CHOP YOU UP INTO A MILLION LITTLE PIECES AND THEN FEED THE LITTLE PIECES OF YOU TO MY CATS FOR SUPPER!!!" I screamed, chasing a laughing (and crying) Michelle around the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Michelle.  
  
"Actually, now that I think about it," I said, stopping and pretending to think, "Michelle may call me a man (which I am NOT, by the way) to conceal her own uncertainty of her gender."  
  
"HEY!" Michelle yelled. I ran into the room and locked the door. "I can't wait until we get our school supplies!" I thought happily. 


End file.
